The Soul's Predicament
by nabari1618
Summary: "Welcome to the Black Knights, Suzaku Kururugi." In split moments, Euphemia is dead, and Suzaku is sworn into the Black Knights, the mafia group led by Zero. Detective Suzaku, threatened by the murder of the FBI branch of Tokyo, has no choice but to stay as Zero's right hand. But, what is the real motive behind the Black Knights? And what secret is the FBI holding? Who is Zero?


Title: Predicament

Pairing: Suzaku/Lelouch

Genre: Mafia!AU

Rating: M

Summary: "Welcome to the Black Knights, Suzaku Kururugi." In split moments, Euphemia is dead, and Suzaku is sworn into the Black Knights, the mafia group led by Zero. Detective Suzaku, threatened by the murder of the FBI branch of Tokyo, has no choice but to stay as Zero's right hand. But, what is the real motive behind the Black Knights? And what secret is the FBI holding? Who is Zero?

A/N: First story. Really like Suzaku/Lelouch. Yup, that's it. Rated M for gore and sex.

* * *

This was a situation that was beyond Suzaku Kururugi. The name held prestige, courage, bravery, and discipline; however all of that became reduced into a white king surrounded by black pieces, shouting checkmate—black pieces being played by Zero himself. A bead of sweat rolled down the detective's tanned face, assessing his situation and just what he could do to slip away from the powerful man that had barrel of the gun pointed straight at his heart after he had shot Euphemia. Euphemia. A flinch shuddered through Suzaku's body. He had to think and he had to think quick or one of his most trustworthy allies, the secret love of his life, would be killed instantly. However, the storm brewing in Suzaku's mind was paid no heed as Zero smiled gently at him, regardless of the fact that a single pull of a finger could his end his life.

"So, what do you think, Kururugi?" Zero mused, the friendly smile masking his truly evil intentions. Café brows narrowed as lips tightened against each other, not daring to answer until he was completely and utterly sure of himself. Zero sighed and frowned at the indecisiveness of his captive. "Take your time, Kururugi. However, I'm not quite sure if the pink-headed girl there would appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll abide by your rules." Suzaku was unsure whether or not he had even said those words until Zero had smiled widely at him, lowering the gun that he had used to wound Euphemia.

"Such a hot-headed man. Do you think you can work with me with such passion," said Zero as his feet tapped against the tiled floor, bringing them to the fallen commander of the FBI. But Suzaku broke as he saw pale hands reach out to touch Euphemia—_his _Euphemia that he failed to protect.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"You are so passionate about this girl. Perhaps there is a bond beyond worker and boss—am I right?" Those disgusting fingers touched Euphemia anyway, sliding down her paling cheeks and onto her throat where Zero pressed up against her pulse point.

"She better not be dead, you bastard!"

A deathly pause. And soon, Zero was standing up again, the back of his obsidian suit facing towards the FBI agent.

"If you disobey me from here on out, Suzaku Kururugi, every single man or woman working in that establishment will meet the same fate as dear Euphemia here." Suzaku's mouth went dry when Zero turned around to pierce him with deep, violet eyes, all traces of playfulness erased from his eyes to let a darker mood settle in. "Are we understood?"

And then reality clicked.

"Euphemia!"

* * *

_ "I desire a knight—someone to be my personal sword and shield. That knight will be you, Suzaku."_

_ "Don't mess with me!"_

_ "You believe that I do not speak the truth? Maybe there should be some more incentive for you—regardless of how you failed your mission and brought me both you and the commander-in-chief of the FBI to such a downfall."_

_ BANG!_

_ "Euphemia!"_

_ "Well, what do you think, Kururugi? Fitting isn't it?"_

_ "You sick bastard, let her go; she'll die!"_

_ "That is none of my own concern. Is this enough of an incentive for you to join me? Decide quickly, her blood is staining my tiles."_

* * *

Suzaku awoke with a start, body drenched in his own sweat as he stared at the alien sheets surrounding him. It wasn't the office, nor was it his homey apartment, so what—_oh_. He was in Zero's expensive pub. Suzaku's hands wrinkled the sheets in his hands at the thought. After swearing allegiance to Zero, Euphemia was taken out to be examined. Suzaku was not even sure whether or not she was still alive. All he knows is that Zero locked him in this room and explained that this is where he will be living. Last night passed in a blur, all of Suzaku's thoughts occupied with Euphemia, Euphemia, _Euphemia_. It was only utter exhaustion that made Suzaku slump in his bed, passed out across the soft bedding. But, now, he was just as nervous as ever. Where was Euphemia? What happened to her? Where was Zero? _How long was he going to stay here—?_

There was a brief knock on the door before the lock clicked open. Suzaku's emerald eyes narrowed as he faced who had stridden into his room. Zero wasn't wearing his infamous black outfit. Rather, it was pristine, white suit, almost suited for a ball. The detective never expected the leader of the mafia to have a care for appearance.

"It seems like someone had a very comfortable sleep," the leader drawled, arms crossed as he stood in front of Suzaku's bed.

"You bastard."

"What a pleasant way to greet your boss, Suzaku. You should feel honored that the leader of the Black Knights has come to visit you personally."

"I will not be grateful to see your wretched face, you demon—"

"Euphemia is dead." Suzaku's mouth snapped shut—his whole body feeling as if it was doused in cold water.

"E-Euphie has…"

"That poor child passed last night due to internal bleeding from that gunshot wound last night."

"Y-You… You promised that she would be okay! You fucking liar; I'm not swearing my allegiance to the man that killed Euphemia!" Suzaku bolted out of the sheets, ready to take down Zero and kill him that instant, but the moment his feet touched the cool tiles, his strength gave away, body crumpling into the ground helplessly. Teeth ground against each other at the predicament. "W-What did you give me you bastard?"

"You didn't suppose that I would let off with no drug, did you? Unfortunately, preparations have already been made. You are considered dead, hacked and thrown into the ocean. Euphemia is dead. There is no one to come to your rescue, and no way for you to escape my grasps." Suzaku, struggling to sit up, watched as pale boots clicked towards him, peridot eyes sweeping up to stare at the looming leader. "However, if you do try, I hope you keep in mind that _every single man or woman working in that establishment will meet the same fate as Euphemia_." Frustrated, hysteric, and helpless, Suzaku could feel hot trails of tears running down his cheeks. His mind went into overdrive, heating as he thought of Euphemia—how the one person he loved with all of his life was dead, how he has to serve under Zero, how everyone else is still in the same danger, how much he _loathed_ the existence of this man.

"Let me see her…" It was barely audible.

"What did you say?"

"Let me see her tonight." The sincerity in Suzaku's voice made Zero laugh a boisterous cackle that bounced off of the walls of the room.

"Foolish, foolish boy." Zero kneeled to Suzaku's position, who had stopped struggling against his dead weight, laying still in shock and utter defeat. "Do you think that I would give you the mercy of seeing your precious lover? So naïve…" Gloved fingers slid across Suzaku's prominent jawline as the detective finally stirred in rage, attempting to swing at Zero. The mafia leader laughed at his vulnerability, standing up again and stepping back. "Your request is denied. Starting from today, you will work under me and will abide be my rules. Welcome to the Black Knights, Suzaku Kururugi."


End file.
